


it's a comedy of sorts

by alfredolover119



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Calm Arguing, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Messy Quirrell, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neat Freak Voldemort, Post AVPM, They Love Each Other OK, oh wait that's normal quirrell oops, quirrell is kinda stupid but also too smart for his own good, wait thats also just normal voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: no i cannot come up with a better title, sue me!quirrellmort drabble from my tumblr requests. quirrell gets mud on their new couch and voldemort has an existential crisis. they are okay though!!
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Series: tumblr requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713538
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	it's a comedy of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was:  
> "I'm going to assume this 'heathen' you're talking about isn't me."  
> "Oh no, it is. It absolutely is."

Quirrell sighed as he sat down on the couch. He was covered in mud and sweat, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. It was his first day off in what felt like months, though it had only been a week. He had dedicated the whole morning to working on his poor, neglected garden. The crisp morning air turned into blazing humidity with more haste than necessary. He wasn’t even done yet, but he felt he had earned a break. He had planted a whole new vegetable section of the garden and weeded the pre-existing flower bed. Definitely time for a break.

As he relaxed in the sun drifting through the window, he began to drift off. He had just fallen into a definite nap when a loud gasp awakened him.

“You heathen! Were you raised in a barn?” 

Quirrell attempted to feign sleep for his own safety. Voldemort did not get mad at him frequently, but when he did… Well, Quirrell had  _ some _ sense of self-preservation.

“Quirrell, I just saw you blink. I know you’re awake.”

He sighed as he cracked open his eyes. Voldemort was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. In any other context, Quirrell might have felt a bit aroused at the stance. Right now he just felt a bit nauseous. 

**“I’m** just **going to assume this ‘heathen’ you’re talking about isn’t me.”** Quirrell knew it was weak, but he was running out of options rather quickly.

“I almost miss the days where you could only stutter around me,” Voldemort muttered.  **“Oh no, it is. It absolutely is.”**

Well, damn. Quirrell mentally tried to make a list of things he could have done to aggravate Voldemort. All of his clothes were definitely put up, his side of the bed was made, and his office was even semi-organized. No, it was something out of the usual.

“You’ll have to tell me what I’ve done wrong this time. Now that we aren’t attached, I lack the brain necessary to read your mind.”

“Very funny, Squirrel. Just look at yourself! Sitting on our new couch looking like  _ that!” _

Ah. That’s what he had done. He glanced down at himself to see that, yeah, he was covered in mud, and, yeah, he was sitting on their new couch. He looked up at Voldemort with a sheepish grin. “Sorry?”

Voldemort sighed and grabbed his hands, pulling him up from the couch with more force than was entirely necessary. Despite the thrill Quirrell felt at  _ that, _ Voldemort spun him around and pointed at the muddy spot on the couch, which was now almost dry. 

He was still grasping Quirrell’s arms as he said, “Would you say that ‘sorry’ is enough for our couch to magically be clean again?” 

Quirrell sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. “No, but I have no problem cleaning it. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Stuff like this happens all the time. I mess something up, you tell me it’s messed up, I fix it, the end. What’s different this time?”

Voldemort released Quirrell’s arms, allowing him to move freely again. “That’s the problem, Quirrell. Nothing is different. I ask you to stop doing something, and you find something else to do that bothers me. Last time it was leaving your shoes in the bathroom, this time it’s mud on the couch, and who knows what it’ll be next time?”

Quirrell turned to look him in the eye after hearing the sadness in his voice. He should be  _ angry, _ not sad! However, the emotion in his voice carried to his eyes. Not only that, but he looked… nervous? 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Quirrell reached out for Voldemort’s hands. He would have hugged him, if not for the aforementioned mud. “What’s up?”

Voldemort wouldn’t meet his eyes, but he did squeeze his hand. “Are we really meant for each other, Quirrell? I force you to do so many things you obviously don’t naturally do, and you drive me crazy with all of your  _ habits, _ for lack of a better word.”

“Well, yeah, we drive each other crazy. I think our lives would be boring without that. I would never want to live with someone just like me.” Quirrell reached up to place his hand gently on Voldemort’s face. He felt more than saw the heat rushing into Voldemort’s face.

“I know that, I know that. It’s just- we’re just about as different as anyone can be, it seems.”

Quirrell chuckled and started to lean in. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“That was very sweet,” Voldemort wrinkled his nose, ”but you’re not allowed to kiss me until you  _ and _ the couch are clean.” He began to walk away, in a much better mood than Quirrell thought he should be.

“Alright, that’s fair, but... “ He saw him turn around to listen. “We’re okay, right?”

“Wonderful, Quirrell.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos make me happy, but following me on [tumblr](https://whatsshakingbanana.tumblr.com) will make me happier :)


End file.
